DESCRIPTION: This is a project to determine the molecular basis of the late infantile form of neuronal ceroid lipofuscinosis (LINCL). The starting point is the successful cloning of the cDNA and determination of mutations in the CLN2 protein. The specific aims are to (1) determine the structure of the gene; (2) Identify mutations in the CLN2 gene; (3) develop a mouse model of the disease; and (4) characterize the CLN2 protein and its function.